campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Roslyn meyer
Category:Archived Claim name: Rosalyn Meyer gender: Female god parent choice 1: Neptune god parent choice 2: Bellona god parent choice 3: Aquilo cohort choice 1: two cohort choice 2: one age: 15 appearence: long red hair, green eyes and they sometimes turn hazel, depending on the light, 5'5, lean personality: she has always been very athelitic, and has a sense of humor, she can get very hyper at times, she is also sometimes dramatic, she can get irratable easily. She loves making new friends and shes not very competitve history: Rosalyn was a foster child, though she can't remeber exactly what happened to her mother, she still remebers that she was killed. The neighbors took her in at age four, but they never adopted her, they only fostered, the neighbors had two children about the same age as me. And both of them were ferternal twins, she got along very well with one of them, but the other was a bully. she had a normal life at school, and she was in the middle of the social scale, so she wasnt some snobby popular girl, or a shy nerdy girl either. She did just about every sport, from the football team to balle, but her favorites were the swim team and horse back riding, only because she loves water and animals. The barn she went too had horses, dogs, cats, birds, and even a guniea pig the owners kept in the house. Everyday she tried to make a new friend, and would usually succed with her humor. she always wondered who or where her father was, but it wasnt like the neighbor could tell me, so at age tweleve she decided that she was going to start looking, she went on the computer and looked up everything she knew about her mother, hoping to find out who her husband was. when she couldnt find anything, she went out to the social security hoping that they would help, but they couldnt help the twelve year old. she became very fustrated, about everything, and she started failing classes, and the only thing that would calm her down is the pool and a nice ride on a horses back. she decided to run away one night after having a fight with her 'foster sister' and so they couldnt track her, she decided to keep everything electronic home, and she ran in the nearby woods. She was about thirteen at the time, and there in the woods, she saw it, the monster, panicing she ran in any direction she could to try and lose the moster, after awhile she did but she kept walking, very fast. She was lost in the woods, and she didnt know where she was going, finally she found the wolf house. Lupa adopted her and trained her, then she was sent to camp. On the way to camp she was attack, by a monster, but this time she was prepared. She killed it with her dagger, and she didnt feel anything as she picked up the dagger she threw to kill it and made her way to camp. Finally she got there. weapon: a dagger named angel Nutela (talk) 13:41, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Rosalyn Meyer